Nightmare Enterprises
Nightmare Enterprises is the notorious company run by President Nightmare and the current supremacy dominating Robotroplis, its military run government and the police. They are ruthless and cruel to their opponents including the mushroom squad who are smashers. They are the main antagonizing force of Adventure Time ZX's first season. History Nightmare Enterprises was founded by President Nightmare as a coup'tetat rebellion against King Acorn. They successfuly took over Mobius and ravaged the land on July 7, 1999. They even ravgaed war against the Smashers by arresting them and then taking the Master Emerald for President Nightmare's Taco Doodle Doo. In the series Dragonslayer there were members of the Militaristic Empire tormenting smashers as Natsu rescued them and they were seen abusing the peasants under their rule, enslaving them in labor and even shooting them. They even sell the peasants to criminals. Members Corporate *President Nightmare (C.E.O/Supreme Ruler) *Dr. Eggman (Second in Command) *Judar (Third in Command) *Bowser (Head of Security) *Bowser Jr. (Assistant Head of Security) *Kamek (Head Scientist) *Captain Basilisx (Security Enforcer) *Mecha Sonic (Head of Police) *Acnologia (Patron/De-facto) Assistant Members *Koopalings **Larry Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Luidwig Von Koopa **Wendy Koopa *Kammy Koopa *Orbot and Cubot *Dry Bowser *Eggman Nega Sub-Bosses *Eggboss Thunderbolt - Sub-Boss of Delfino Plaza Underworld Legion *Nacho the Fennec - Sub-Boss of the Northern Grasslands Legion *Axel the Water Buffalo - Sub-Boss of the Delfino Isle Legion *Nightclops - Sub-Boss of the Mountain Region *Cobra X - Sub-Boss of the Dunes Legion *Tundra the Walrus - Sub-boss of the Frost Region *King K. Rool - Sub-Boss of the Fire Region *Akhlut the Orca - Sub-Boss of the Sea Region *Emperor Koutoku Ren - Sub-Boss of the Kou Empire Region *Darkrai the Bat (Yagyu Boss) - The Head of the Yagyu Clan and Sub-Boss of the Dragon Kingdom Region *Battle Kukku 15th (Battle Lord) - The Sub-Boss of Ottomoku and head of the Battle Kukku Army. *Nephthlys the Vulture - Sub-Boss of Sandopolis *Zoldeo Crawford - Sub-Boss and Dictator of Balbad. *Motori Rex - Sub-Boss of the Echidna Legion *Khan the Hedgehog - Head of the Hedgehog Legion/Metalix Brotherhood. *Clove the Pronghorn - Sub Boss of the Southern Grasslands Region *SMG3 - Sub-Boss of the Fat Italian Legion. *Drago Wolf - Sub-Boss of the Wolf Legion *Razorclaw - Sub-Boss of the Felidate Legion *Maw the Thyalcine - Sub-Boss of the Trailus Region Notable Members Forces SWATbots They are the main foot soldiers and police force of the Millitary Empire. They arrest the Smashers and serve the Empire by keeping order and making sure nobody causes rebellious actions to the Empire. Other Forces The SWATbots aren't the only troopers in the Empire - they are assisted by a horde of Badniks and Loyalists. *Ant Troopers *Balbad Police *Boomerang Bros *Brolders *Bullies *Buzz Bombers *Chargin Chucks *Choppers *Crabmeats *Dark Mages *Galoombas *Hammer Bros *Hop Cops *Kremlings *Koopa Kids *Koopa Troopas *Koopatrols *Kou Empire Foot Soldiers *Motobugs *Nightmare Security Forces **Evil Mobian Hedgehog Troopers **Evil Mobian Echidna Troopers **Evil Mobian Fox Troopers **Evil Toads **Evil Goombas **Evil Koopas **Evil Mobian Crocodile Troopers **Evil Mobian Dragon Troopers **Evil Mobian Human Troopers **Evil Mobian Fenec Troopers **Evil Mobian Frog Troopers **Evil Mobian Bear Troopers **Evil Mobian Wolf Troopers **Evil Mobian Bird Troopers (Battle Kukku Army foot soldiers) **Evil Mobian Dog Troopers **Evil Mobian Hyena Troopers **Evil Mobian Gopher Troopers **Evil Mobian Raccon Troopers **Evil Mobian Cat Troopers **Evil Mobian Squriel Troopers **Evil Mobian Rat Troopers **Evil Mobian Weasel Troopers **Evil Mobian Rhino Troopers **Evil Mobian Monkey Troopers **Evil Mobian Porcupine Troopers **Evil Mobian Mole Troopers *OctoGoombas *Pirahna Plants *Pirahna Creepers *Robotosized Dragonslayers *Spikes *Thwomps *Walleyes *Whomps Category:Villains Category:Armies Category:Organizations Category:Groups